


Chapter 82 胜利之吻 [车]

by fremantleatcp



Category: HE X JING
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fremantleatcp/pseuds/fremantleatcp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Chapter 82 胜利之吻 [车]

井鸿煊直接拉着贺荣回了他的客房。就在秦明煦追过来的时候，他当着对方的面直接摔上了房门。随即，井鸿煊就被人压在了门板上。贺荣的吻带着强大的征服欲，这让井鸿煊尝到了血液特有的甜锈味。

这时，秦明煦正在外面狠戾焦躁地敲着门，他喊着井鸿煊名字的声音里流露出隐隐的哭腔。

而贺荣则充耳不闻般伸出手来开始解井鸿煊的衬衫扣子，丝毫没有要去卧室“过性生活”的打算。

“贺老师，”井鸿煊一下子抓住对方的手腕，“他还在外面。”

“那又怎么样？”贺荣看着眼前的人笑了笑，“他当着你的面结婚，你现在好歹是隔着一层木板过性生活，已经很给他留面子了。Allen，除非你现在说，不想做了。否则，咱们就在这里，痛痛快快地把你这三年的空白补上，好不好？”

曾经在自己生命中占据了一席之地的人就站在外面，而这里马上就要发生一场避无可避的性事。井鸿煊想，此时此刻，这档子事儿反而跟性本身没什么关系了。它的意味是如此复杂，混合了恶意的报复，灼热的妒忌和权利的昭彰，以及两个男人的荷尔蒙，散发出致命的诱人气息。

这气息让他一下子就松开了贺荣的手腕。

井鸿煊的身体被转了过去，他把脸紧紧贴在了门上，呈现出了一个祭献般的残酷的姿势。随着门板传来的敲打震动，温热的吻接连不断地落在了井鸿煊的后颈和耳垂的地方。腰带被迅速解开，长裤连同内裤就这么一起被褪到了脚踝处。井鸿煊用手抵住门，主动抬起了臀部。不知道是因为探进来的手指刺激了狭窄的甬道，还是屋里略低的空调气温，他整个人都战栗了起来。

“Allen，你有什么话想跟我说吗？”贺荣抽出手指，然后把人搂在怀里。

“贺老师，你说喜欢我，你说对一个今天才认识的陌生人一见钟情。请问，我应该对这句话认真吗？”

贺荣贴着对方泛红的耳朵，轻轻说道：“我这个年纪，喜欢不喜欢一个人，其实看一眼就知道了。人生苦短，我不想把时间浪费在彼此试探彼此折磨上。Allen，在机场洪水一样的人流里，我看见了你，然后怦然心动。所以才会主动上前搭讪。只是没想到，你等的人就是我。”贺荣顿了顿，问道：“你能告诉我，见到我时的第一印象吗？”

“真想知道？” 

“要是难听的话就可以不用说了，多少给我留点面子。”贺荣把手轻轻放在对方小麦色的后背上，顺着他的脊柱往下一点点地摩挲游走。

“被搭讪的时候我在想，幸亏活到了第二天，否则就没有机会见到这么帅的人了。”

由于这句话，井鸿煊被彻底贯穿。压抑不住的呻吟喘息声一时间大得吓人，这动静配合着门板的吱呀作响一起传到了外面。井鸿煊相信，自己的声音已经清清楚楚地传进了秦明煦的耳朵里。而他应该是熟悉这个声音的，熟悉声线里的每一个起伏顿挫，甜蜜痛苦，因为他曾经是这个声音的缔造者。终于，他成了“曾经”。

随着脑子里那绷紧的那根东西终于彻底断掉，井鸿煊想，

再见，明煦，我自由了。


End file.
